


You're Good At This

by DawnMalfoy



Series: Yuri on Ice!!! Stories [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slight pining, Teasing, Yuuri plays soccer, idk what this is, like it's pretty much invisible, they live in america btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMalfoy/pseuds/DawnMalfoy
Summary: Yuuri always wanted to figure skate but never got to and Victor is the figure skater who skates during public sessions that catches his attention. Yuuri doesn't realise that he's also caught Victor's attention with his natural skating abilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual this is unedited I'll edit when I stop feeling like I'm going to throw up over the fact that YOI is coming to an end. I really need to sleep but my nerves about episode 12 won't let me... It's like 12:00AM right now it's not a good thing.  
> also I DO NOT UNDERSTAND AMERICAN SCHOOLING AND DRIVING AND JUST AMERICA IN GENERAL AND I WROTE THIS FOR THE SAKE OF IT AND DIDN'T RESEARCH SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD IF I GOT STUFF WRONG  
> (although gentle and polite information about what I have gotten wrong will be greatly appreciated) 
> 
> Good luck for when the world ends in approximately 3 hours and 50 minutes. I will probably be sleeping.

Yuuri has loved ice skating for as long as he can remember. When he was younger his used to beg his mother to go skating every few days and then he used to ask if he could get a pair of proper skates. She had agreed to many of his requests to skate, but responded negatively to his request for skates telling him that they were too expensive for something he would grow out of in a year or so. Both of his parents had denied his request for figure skating lessons when he had built up the courage to ask them after successfully graduating Junior High, telling him that he should be focussing on preparing for high school entry exams instead of on learning a skill that probably won’t take him anywhere in life. He wants to argue the point, but then he gets into high school and gets busy with soccer after his parents tell him that getting into a team sport will assist him in working with others when he is older. 

 

He likes soccer more than he expected he would. It takes him a little while to get the hang of it but with a team around him his confidence in his abilities grows exponentially until he is unrivalled as one of his school’s best midfielders. After just a few short weeks of training and practicing in his spare time, he feels more at home with a ball at his feet than he does without one. It’s fun, learning how to control his actions so that the ball will move in exactly the way he wants it to. 

 

Sometimes he still goes skating for leisure. Mostly, he goes when his friends invite him. Christophe and Phichit always seem to want to drag him out of the house for something other than extracurricular activities. Normally Phichit does the best job of this, by bugging him with texts until he is forced to agree to whatever social event the Thai boy is planning. For ice skating though, he’s normally willing to cancel whatever it is he is doing in order to go. 

It’s on one of those nights where he and his friends have gone skating together that he catches sight of the figure skater with the beautiful silver hair. It’s long. Almost down to where the curve of his behind begins. He’s in all black, but the shirt and leggings cling to him like a second skin and for a moment Yuuri is jealous of them. The boy is skating slowly compared to Yuuri, but his charm is magnetic enough that Yuuri finds himself slowing down a little so he can skate behind the man and watch his technique. Honestly Yuuri had never really lost his love for ice skating and there was a part of him that ached as he watched the beautiful man glide with ease. 

 

Eventually, after practicing skating backwards for a while, and warming up more completely Yuuri feels brave enough to try and copy the gorgeous man just a little. He’s eases off the tension in his legs and glides, copying the way that the man pushes his weight from side to side so that he can lift his leg and glide forwards on one foot. When he was younger he’d been braver, daring to jump on the ice and do spins so fast that they occasionally made him dizzy. Now though he just sticks to swizzling and shifting his weight so he can zig zag a little when he glides forwards on two feet. 

 

The beautiful skater stays close to him for a while, skating next to him and occasionally just behind him and Yuuri can’t shake the feeling that he’s being watched. He wants to say something to the skater. Wants to compliment them on their beautiful form. Wants to say hi. Maybe ask for some pointers beyond the “buy better skates” that Yuuko had given him. 

 

In the end though his own nerves and embarrassment as falling over at the very end of the session results in him leaving the arena while looking back at the beautiful skater who is practicing jumps in his sneakers by the side of the rink.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t really know why, but he ends up back at the ice rink a few weeks later. Phichit had met some Korean exchange student who had come to their school to see what it was like in America and Yuuri had agreed to go out with them because Phichit had promised to let him skate by himself. It takes him a little longer to warm up than usual because school has just started up again and preseason soccer training is back in full force. Eventually he’s warm enough that his muscles agree to him moving more gracefully over the ice and he begins to go through the motions of practicing the few techniques he knows. He’s in the middle of practicing his backwards strokes so that he can skate backwards for a longer period of time when someone presses their hands into his back.

 

He instantly flushes and begins to stutter out apologies and tries to push himself off to skate away from the embarrassing situation. 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

Oh. 

 

Whoever he’s run into has a stunning accent that makes Yuuri’s stomach feel like jelly. He can’t quite place where it’s from, but it’s an accent that feels vaguely familiar. The hands remove themselves from their position’s next to his spine and suddenly the gorgeous silvery haired figure skater from the last time he came skating is standing in front of him. 

 

“You’re quite good considering how terrible the rental skates here are.” The man says and Yuuri flushes an even brighter red. Phichit is making some kind of weird, but positive gestures as Yuuri’s mouth flops open to try and respond and it gives him the burst of confidence he needs to turn his surprised splutters into words. 

 

“Thank you? I’m sorry I ran into you.” He mumbles the second half, and almost falls backwards when the boy leans forwards to try and hear what he is saying over the loud music. 

 

“You’ve managed to keep up with my technique practices both times you’ve been here. Really you’re quite astounding.” The boy is so forthcoming with his thoughts that Yuuri is almost more jealous than he is embarrassed. He wishes that he could express himself that easily. 

 

Instead he averts his eyes and looks for Phichit to come and act as his translators for his one or two words answers. He manages to find the boy, but his hands are linked with the Korean boy’s. They look cute together Yuuri thinks to himself as he watches the Korean boy skate backwards while pulling Phichit forwards. 

 

“You’d probably be even better in a half decent pair of skates.” The boy smirks and Yuuri wants to wipe it off his face. 

 

“They’re expensive for someone who only comes down here maybe twice a year” He replies. 

 

“I think I have a spare pair at home? If you’d like them that is. I’d be glad to help you learn how to skate as well.” Yuuri isn’t sure if it’s due the red lights that are flashing around the room that the figure skater’s cheeks look flushed. 

 

“I… that’d be nice…” His voice breaks in the middle of the sentence and the other boy laughs in a way that makes Yuuri’s heart race in the same way it does when he has to try and get past more than one player in quick succession during intense matches of soccer. 

 

He isn’t sure how it ends up happening but the boy ends up taking his hands and skating them to an area of the rink where fewer people are skating and begins running him through how to do a figure T stop. It starts off as a somewhat serious lesson but by the end of the session it’s degenerated into them racing to do a lap of the rink as fast at they can before stopping abruptly in a hockey style stop. Phichit has smiled at him a few times and without asking he can tell that the Thai boy is happy to see him socialising with someone new. 

 

The session ends much more quickly than he’d expected and he’s sad that it will probably be his last encounter with the figure skater. He goes to his locker slowly and collects all of his things, sliding off the rental skates and slipping on his shoes before returning the rental skates. His father had calls him as he begins to walk towards the exit so he doesn’t have the chance to look for the beautiful skater who had helped him. 

 

Phichit and the boy he’d come with are kissing in the corner when Yuuri goes to tell his friend that he is leaving so he walks out of the front door quickly to escape the scene. He’s just opening the door to his father’s car when someone calls out to him, causing him to turn. 

 

“Hey! We didn’t talk about when we’re going to meet up to skate with each other again!” Yuuri blushes and his father raises and eyebrow and waves his hand dismissively. He takes it as a sign that he can go and talk to the boy so he runs over. 

 

“Look, I have to go or my parents will be mad about me getting home late. I only just got my license so they’re still worried about me driving alone at night” He smiles widely and Yuuri feels as though the boy has single handedly solved some of the world’s energy consumption issues by lighting the entire globe. “Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in okay? Then I’ll text myself so that I have your number too…” he trails off and Yuuri scrambles to provide him with a name.

 

“Yuuri. My name is Yuuri” he says it so quickly that he’s surprised the other boy catches it. 

 

“Oh! There’s another boy who skates here with the same name.” The boy takes his phone from his hands before holding it out and asking Yuuri to unlock it so he can type his number in. Yuuri quickly types in his pin, watching as the other boy’s leg jumps up and down in the first display of nerves he’s seen from him all night. The phone is shoved back into his hands after the boy takes a photo of himself with a ridiculously wide smile and his fingers in a V-sign next to his face.

 

Yuuri stumbles off the the car and shoves his headphones in so that he can try to ignore his father’s disapproving looks. 

 

He jolts when his message tone suddenly goes off and clicks on the message notification. 

 

**From:** Victor Nikiforov (The cute figure skater ;) )

 

So if you’d like we could go look at whether my spare skates will fit you on Saturday? And go skating after that? 

 

Yuuri smiles and replies quickly. 

 

**To:** Victor Nikiforov (The cute figure skater ;)) 

 

I’d like that a lot. 

 

He sits bopping his head along to the music playing through his headphones as he waits for a reply. 

 

**From:** Victor Nikiforov (The cute figure skater ;)) 

 

So it’s a date then! I’ll see you on Saturday! I’m excited to see you skate in proper skates!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m panicking about ep 12 of YOI so I’m posting this to distract myself. Also funny story but I went ice skating yesterday (it’s past midnight but I’m just going to say yesterday instead of two days ago) and there was this male figure skater there. He was actually really really good! I ended up skating next to him a lot and he didn’t seem annoyed by me so I was super happy. 
> 
> Also in other news I learnt to skate backwards FINALLY.
> 
> Also my best friend is convinced that I’m JJ. I told them that I’m Otabek, because I fell over and struggled to skate well but kept going and they eventually agreed based off the hair cut and determination but I don’t think I helped my case when I was skating around with them going “IT’S JJ STYLE!” and doing the JJ hand symbol. 
> 
> Oh well, for all the things I can say about JJ (a lot of them being pretty positive tbh) I gotta say the man’s got good taste in haircuts (not that I’m saying this because I also have an undercut or anything….) 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DawnMalfoy) if you want to hear about this random events regularly ;)


End file.
